The Steel Fist organisation
The Steel Fist organisation is a non alligned militaristic organisation that is focused on maintaining a neutral aspect within a world filled with war, greed and corruption that is led by the nobleman known as Michael Thornton that has settled citadels of The Steel Fist within every continent found, and is considered to be the only non Elven organisation that had found itsway within the The islands of Altimar. The Steel Fist Citadels can always be reconised by a banner of white band blue, bearing the crest of a griffin they are notably the most powerfull force within the realm that is made up out of mortals, how ever as mentioned previously they are entirely neutral as they strive to maintain the balance and to keep the secrets to each race that they are meant to be keeping to them selves. Its noted that the Steel Fist also houses the most powerful magic users within the realm and are known to constantly alter the arcane realms to create new spells for the realm of mortals and freely distribute them, atleast to the extend of a light quest to aid the creation of a new spell. It could be noted that when times are dire the Steel Fist goes around within each continent buying up goods that people wish to sell in order to gain some money, they also sell rare objects that are particulary hard to get. Founding of the Steel Fist. Its notable that The Steel Fist is considered one of the oldest still running guilds that cover the realm of Galmora with their history dating back to the first Era of the second dawning, which is oddly enough three hundred years before the founding of the old empire of Nazu'drak and was actually founded by a man with a simular name to its current leader, Michelangelo Thornton with the same features as the current place holder, this ofcourse gives room for speculation about the current place holder and leader of the Steel Fist being some sort of god in a sense. At first the Steel Fist organisation often occured as a group of mercanaries that were hired to solve conflicts not by the shedding of blood (Not often atleast) but by political means, helping with tactics and many other things aiding various settlements and kingdoms. It should be noted that they also started to attract merchants and arcane scolars that over a large period of time had helped creating various spells that now still are in use within the lands. Present. Currently the Steel Fist holds a citadel within every recorded continent in order to helping to train people, alarm the inhabitants of opposing threats and natural disasters, influencing the economics by purchasing goods from people and selling rare objects that are often hard to come by, sometimes they offer the service of spell creation and questings, but they are notably known for having the habit of trowing balls and setting up festivals for all races. Other services include the maintaining of keeping certain skills of races secret such as the Elven Language, Dwarven language and their crafts of smithing, weapon making and various other secrets, how they have obtained the knowledge of these arts is unkown till this day, but when they trace a individual that is outside of the race where the knowledge belongs to they are prone to capturing them and making them forget the knowledge, once more how this all is done is unkown to the world. Ranks within the Steel Fist organisation Within the organisation many ranks are distributed within, carrying all important roles so that everything seems to go as smoothly as possible. *Chapter masters ; A chaptermaster is a commander of a entire chapter within the organisation involving in combat orientated situations that do not apply to magical circumstances such as the use of arcanists; Often these men are proven warriors and tacticians and are capable of leading entire campains against threats when others cannot. *Battlemages ; A battlemage is a individual that has proven himself to be capable with the arts of war and arcane magic, their soul purpose is to battle alongside others when hired or called upon. *Librarians ; A librarian is the scolar within the organisation, known to record all history that had been going around in the continent he or she has been located in. *Merchants ; The name tells for itself, they go around and buy and sell goods that are often hard to find or that people wish to sell in order to gain a bit of pocket money for their daily use. *Priests ; These priests of all religions are located within the chapel inside each citadel with one purpose to their name, and that is to bring out blessing and give healing to those who require it in exchange of payment or services in the form of preforming a quest after the service has been done. *Arcane scolars ; These men and women are in charge of maintaining the balance within the arcane realms, without them no one would be capable of savely casting magic spells anymore and on that note they are also the ones that are willing to create new spells that are safe to use within the mortal realm. *Entertainers; Where there are festivals to be done, there needs to be entertainers don't you agree? these men and women often are muscisians and artists who preform the most wonderfull shows found within the lands. *Crusaders ; These men often go out on their "crusades" in order to aid in purging beasts that cannot be destroyed without aid, they often serve under Chapter masters. *Guardsmen ; These men and women are highly trained individuals that are often stationed within the citadel protecting it at all costs. *Steel Fist Knight ; These men are the elite soldiers within the Steel Fist organisation and can be reconised by their bright white plate armor, wearing a full faced thracian helmet that was made to cover up the entire face, a dark blue cloaks and blue dyed reverse horse combs. Category:Guilds Category:Steel Fist